The invention relates to a people conveyor, in particular to a people conveyor comprising a plurality of transportation elements which are connected and driven by at least one belt.
People conveyors such as escalators or moving walkways usually comprise a plurality of transportation elements such as steps or pallets which are connected to form an endless transportation band driven by means of a step chain or a pallet chain comprising a plurality of chain links.
The step or pallet chain, which is usually made of metal, is heavy, produces considerable noise in operation and requires sufficient lubrication and regular maintenance.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an improved driving system for a people conveyor, particularly a driving system which has a reduced weight, which produces less noise in operation, and/or which does not need to be lubricated and requires to be maintained less frequently.